


Shrove Tuesday

by ExpectoPadoughnut



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Pancakes, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 11:31:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3379922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExpectoPadoughnut/pseuds/ExpectoPadoughnut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus thinks that Severus smells of many different things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shrove Tuesday

**Author's Note:**

> If you celebrate the glorious day that is today, do you call it Pancake Tuesday or Shrove Tuesday? We call it Pancake Tuesday in Ireland, and I'll be honest, it's probably my third favourite occasion after Christmas and my birthday. Anyway, hope that you enjoy this and that it gives you Snupin feels.

“Stop staring!” Severus snapped without flinching from his methodical movements.

A loving smirk settled in the corner of Remus’ mouth. He crossed through the kitchen in three swift strides, nestling his groin against the other man’s backside and looping his arms around Severus’ slim waist. 

“I can’t help but stare when this moment seems so appetising,” he murmured, resting his chin on Severus’ shoulder. He could smell fresh linen, aged parchment, wet ink and the lingering scent of whisky he knew Severus had sipped after lunch. He traced the outline of Severus’ belt, pressing gently near the buckle. 

“You’re tense,” he noted, gently kissing the soft spot below Severus’ ear; the very spot that he knew was responsible for the twitch in the other man’s pants.”

“Well what do you expect from someone who has been watched by a predator the past ten minutes?” Severus accused in a pretend tone of animosity, and he continued to stir the mixture before him.

“Forgive my hunger,” Remus said, bringing his lips to rest against Severus’ ear and nibbled gently on the soft lobe. “It is just so physically impossible to deny myself prey who so willing turn their backside to me for so long.” He pressed the swelling in his trousers firmly against Severus, gasping softly when the potion master pressed into him. “Must you dress like _this?_ ” he whispered deeply, peering at their reflection in the kitchen window. “You know what this does to me.”  
  
His hands traced the line of buttons up Severus’ crisp linen shirt, stopping near the top where the man had left three undone to expose his throat. The once solid collar now lay flat and Remus could not help but bury his nose into the crook of his lovers exposed neck. His hands moved softly across Severus’ chest, kneading gently around his hips and dancing tiny movements up his back, before sliding down his shoulders and coming to rest on his exposed forearms. 

“You’re distracting me.” Severus’s voice cracked with pleasure. He had long since forgotten to stir mixture in his hands. 

“Could it wait?” Remus asked, inhaling another of Severus’s scents – musk. 

“Not unless you want to starve,” Severus told him, smiling gently at their image reflected in the window. 

Remus sighed and returned his hands to cradling his lover’s hips. “I’ll behave then,” he promised. “Although I can’t promise that my mind won’t wonder.”

They stood look that, Severus mixing and every so often raising his eyes to catch a glimpse of their reflection in the window. Remus had his eyes closed peacefully against Severus’ neck; he would inhale deeply every so often, just to refresh and remind himself that the man he held was real and safe and alive. The man he loved, who smelled of musk, whisky, parchment, unsweetened tea and fresh ink. 

Among those smells, Remus inhaled moist batter, melted butter, sweet sugar and sour lemons – he really did love Pancake Tuesday.

**Author's Note:**

> JSYK, I also post work on Fanfiction.net under the name Eight Horcrux. Check it out if you want to see more HP work from me. Also, I held a Drabble competition back in January and this piece came first: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10940815/1/Paper-Cut  
> Do check it out because it put such a smile on my face.


End file.
